The Blader of Many Elements
by Oriental-Girl
Summary: I'm not to great with summaries but i'll give it a shot. it's my first fic. the bladebreakers get a new member but whats this about her having some magical abilities and possibly a pass with Kai. Kai/OC R
1. The New Blader

I don't own Beyblade only my characters.  
  
My Character Status  
  
Name: Jasmine Selina Seto Age: 13 Birthday: July 14 Eyes: Amber Hair: Very dark brown with a bit of black and red streaks it's layered and has two thick locks of hair on each side Like Mariah's but they're died red and its length is about the middle of her back Race: Canadian/Chinese but knows Japanese very well  
  
Jasmine cold like Kai but she's a lot nicer and open to others than him. She's trained in martial arts and loves to cook, sew, sing, and draw, beyblade and practice martial arts. She's wise beyond her years and smarter than you may think. She has glasses but wears contacts. She usually doesn't wear make-up except on special occasions.  
  
Beyblade Status  
  
Bit Beast name: Element Type: Wolf Bit Beast Colour: Midnight Blue Colour(s) of Beyblade: Red, blue, white with some blue and green Attacks: Ice Beam, Fire Pin Missile, Waterfall, Garden Chain, Combined Elements Defense Attacks: Fire Wall Reflection  
  
".." = Talking '..' = Thinking  
  
  
  
The Blader of Many Elements  
  
Chapter 1: The New Blader  
  
"Hey Kenny, where're we suppose to meet Mr. Dickinson?" asked a boy with blue-black hair by the name of Tyson.  
  
"Over there" replied a short boy with a lab top under his arm by the name of Kenny or Chief pointing across the street to a park filled with beybladers.  
  
"Come on lets go," said a black haired boy wearing Chinese clothing named Ray.  
  
"Yeah come on," said a blond haired boy in orange overalls named Max.  
  
A grunt could be heard from a blue haired boy named Kai. They were The Bladebreakers. They walked across the street and saw and old man in a suit with glasses on.  
  
"Hi Mr. Dickinson" they all said except for Kai who just leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hello there boys" said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"So what did you want to tell us that was so important?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well I have just been informed that you need a fifth Beyblader to be able to compete in the Japan tournament," replied Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"What???" that all said except for Kai.  
  
"Don't worry everything has been taken care of I've found you a new Beyblader"  
  
"Where is he then?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Who ever said your new blader was a he?" asked a feminine voice.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a girl sitting on the branch of the tree Kai was leaning against. She jumped down a walked over to Mr. Dickinson. She was wearing black jeans with flames at the bottom with a black belt with a silver wolf's head on the buckle, sleeveless red shirt and a red sweater wrapped around her waist. She wore small hoop earrings that have crescent moons that hang down from them, a green and black watch on her left wrist, and a red bracelet on her right. She also wore a necklace with a ying yang that has metal going around the edges making it look like a flower.  
  
"Everyone this is Jasmine your new beyblader, now I have to go I'll see you all later" said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Great another person to baby sit" said Kai.  
  
"What was that?" said Jasmine.  
  
"I'm just saying that you're probably a weak beyblader"  
  
"I'm not weak and I'll prove it to you, I challenge you to a battle right now"  
  
"I accept your challenge but don't start crying if my blade blows yours into pieces"  
  
They took out their blades and were getting ready to launch them.  
  
"3..2..1 LET IT RIP!!!" Max yelled. They launched their blades into the stadium. "Time to finish this Dranzer fire arrow attack" Kai shouted.  
  
"I don't think so, Element waterfall attack," Jasmine shouted. A huge waterfall came a blasted Kai's blade out of the stadium. Kai and the others just stood there for a moment looking dumb struck, Kai had lost he never had before.  
  
"Jasmine is the winner" Max finally said. Jasmine picked up her blade and Kai's and walked over and gave it to him.  
  
"Yeah good job" said Tyson and Max running up to Jasmine.  
  
"Jasmine can I scan your blade?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Sorry Kenny but I don't lend my blade to anyone but I'll answer whatever questions you have" replied Jasmine.  
  
"Ok then how come your blade was able to take out Kai's blade so easily?"  
  
"Because he used fire arrow and water is a fire's weakness so naturally I used waterfall"  
  
"So did you win just because you used a water element attack against Kai?" asked Ray.  
  
"No my blade possesses a lot of power that enables my attacks to become stronger"  
  
"Hey Dizzi can I see the stats of Jasmine and her blade?" Kenny asked his lab top.  
  
"Sure" Dizzi replied.  
  
"It says here that you've never lost a match and that your attacks are waterfall, fire pin missile, ice beam and garden chain," said Kenny.  
  
"Is that all it really says? Because if it is then your missing and attack" said Jasmine.  
  
"Which ones that?"  
  
"Combined elements attack"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"It'll be easier to show you than to tell." She launched one of her extra blades and then hers.  
  
"Everyone take out your blades," she said. They did like she said.  
  
"Element combined elements attack!" she yelled. Then beams of light shot out from everyone's blade and went into Jasmine's. The elements from each of their blades mixed together and attacked the other blade and it went flying out of the stadium.  
  
"That was awesome," they all said except for Kai who was as surprised as everyone else about Jasmine's strength but chose not to show it.  
  
"I'm hungry lets go eat dinner" said Tyson.  
  
"He's right it is getting late," said Ray. They found a pizza place and decided to eat there then they headed home.  
  
I know short chapter but just give my story a chance it'll be better in the future. I'm a good writer honestly all my friends and teachers think so. Thanks for reading plz R/R Please give me some suggestions of what you might want to read. 


	2. Training Sevcrets and Flashbacks

I don't own beyblade or it's characters, just my character.  
  
  
  
The Blader of Many Elements  
  
Chapter 2: Training Secrets and Flashbacks  
  
"."= talking '.'= thoughts (.)= author notes  
  
Kai was lying in his bed not being able to fall asleep. Then he heard a familiar sound it was a spinning beyblade. Kai got up and went on his balcony (I don't know if he has a balcony but he's pretty rich so lets just say he does). On his balcony he could he the house next to his. He looked at the backyard, it was beautiful there were a bunch trees and flowers surrounding it there was also a small pond and a beyblading dish. There was also a girl that was beyblading. Kai recognized her, it was Jasmine. He watched her train, she had 4 blades against hers, 3 were really fast and one was slow and heavy. He watched her call out her attacks but soon after she had stopped using the 4 other blades and put and enormous rock in the middle of the dish. 'I wonder what that rock is for' Kai wondered. He soon found out. Jasmine launched her blade into the dish and started calling out to her bit beast to attack the rock and shred it to pieces and that's exactly what happened. In mere minutes the rock had been broken into thousands of tiny pieces. She swiftly used her waterfall attack to get rid of the pieces of rock. Kai thought her training was over but he was wrong, soon after she had put another rock in the dish and once again launched her blade in. but instead of calling out her usual attacks she started mimicking other peoples attacks like his fire arrow attack and Tyson's storm attack. Kai was in total shock he had never seen Jasmine train before but he didn't think she trained this hard. Again in mere minutes she shredded the rock but with attacks that she mimicked from other beybladers. She cleaned the dish then went inside. 'No wonder I lost to her look how hard she trains' Kai thought to himself. He went back inside and soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine had taken a shower and changed into her pajamas. She sat up on her bed and looked at her beyblade resting in the palm of her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai look" said a 4-year-old Jasmine running up to a 5 year old Kai.  
  
"What Jasmine?" asked Kai.  
  
"Look" she said holding out her blade. In the middle was a picture of her bit-beast Element.  
  
"I see you got a bit-beast," said Kai feeling happy for her.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"I'm proud of you"  
  
"Thanks" said Jasmine blushing a bit.  
  
"Want to have a battle?" asked Kai.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They launched their blades and attacked each other. Soon Jasmine's blade flew out of the dish.  
  
"That was a good battle. You put up a good fight," said Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine smiled remembering when she was younger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four-year-old Jasmine was sleeping peacefully on her bed.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" asked Jasmine (still 4 years old by the way).  
  
"You're here with me," replied a wolf that came in front of her.  
  
"Element?"  
  
The wolf nodded.  
  
"Where are we?" the young girl asked.  
  
"That is not important however what is important is that because you are now my mistress you have been granted several magical abilities" replied the wolf.  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"You have the ability to erase and bring back memories and have control over all elements"  
  
"Have control over all elements?" "What I mean is if you need an element to come to your aide you can summon it"  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go now, bye"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine sat on her bed looking at her blade. It made her smile to remember the memory of when she first got her powers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai guess what" said a young Jasmine.  
  
"What?" asked a young Kai.  
  
"Element cam to me in my dreams and said because I'm her mistress I have special powers now"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I can erase and bring back memories and summon any of the elements"  
  
"I see, that's so cool"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He used to smile so much but now he never does' Jasmine thought sadly. She liked seeing Kai smile and be happy but now he's the total opposite. (Also all flashbacks in this chapter are when Jasmine was 4 and Kai was 5)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Jasmine were playing in the garden when it started to rain. Kai pulled her under a tree to keep them dry.  
  
"Jasmine I have to tell you something" said Kai.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I.I love you"  
  
"Kai I love you to" she said then put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft sweet kiss. Kai was speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine laughed at remembering the look on Kai's face after she had kissed him. But then a sad moment came to her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai I have to tell you something" Jasmine said sadly.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Kai asked concerned.  
  
"I have to go back to Hong Kong and I won't be coming back. I have to go because grandfather wants to go back so I have no choice" she replied, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Kai was devastated at her news and felt like crying but decided not to. He didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure we'll see each other again someday," he said.  
  
Jasmine stopped crying and pulled out of his embrace a bit.  
  
"But until that someday comes can I erase myself from your memory so you can be happy instead of sad because I'm not here? I've already gotten permission from your grandfather all I need I yours" she asked.  
  
Kai nodded. They stood up and Jasmine performed her magic. She didn't need an incantation only her mind and concentration. She closed her eyes, concentrated and performed the spell in her mind. She opened her eyes and saw Kai standing they're waiting for something to happen.  
  
"I'm not going to erased from your memory until you fall asleep tonight" she said.  
  
"Can I come with you to the airport?" he asked opening his eyes.  
  
She nodded.  
  
*At the Airport*  
  
Jasmine had been called to board the plane.  
  
"Try not to be to sad until tonight" she said giving him a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"I'll try," he said.  
  
"I have to go, practice beyblading hard and also I'll always love you," she said, giving him a hug and kissing him.  
  
"I'll always love you to even if I won't always remember you," he said hugging her back and kissing her.  
  
"Bye Kai" she said.  
  
"Bye Jasmine"  
  
She boarded the plane. Kai watched the plane take off and till it was out of sight.  
  
It was hard for him to sleep that night but when he did his memories of Jasmine left his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine soon fell asleep after remembering the last memory.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Jasmine woke up. It was around 6:30 am. She got up brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. Today she was wearing blue flare jeans and a light blue top that said watery. She also wore a blue bracelet instead of red and left her hair down. She went downstairs ate breakfast and left to go meet the others. When she got to the park the only one there was Kai. Soon after came Ray then Kenny then finally Max who had woken Tyson up and was with him.  
  
"So what do you have planned today Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Training of course" he replied.  
  
So they trained and trained till it was time for lunch. Max had gone to by some pizza for all of them. Then he came back and they all started eating.  
  
"So who do you live with Jasmine?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I live alone her in Japan" she replied.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"When I was 4 me and my parents came here to visit some people we knew and we owned a house here in Japan. Then one night my parents got into a terrible car accident and died so my grandfather was sent to live with me here. After a while he wanted to go back to China where I'm originally from so I had to go back with him. But now I'm back and I live in the house I still own here."  
  
"That must have been hard losing your parents at a young age" said Ray.  
  
"It was but I had other things on my mind. When we got back to China my very strict grandfather trained me hard in martial arts and beyblading" said Jasmine.  
  
"No wonder your such and good and confident blader," said Max.  
  
"That's right, come on guys lunch is over time to train more," she said.  
  
"I'm lucky I don't have to train," said Kenny.  
  
"Be quiet Kenny," said Tyson.  
  
They trained and trained. It was getting late so they decided to go home.  
  
  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and give me some suggestions of what you might want to see happen. thx 


	3. Telling the TruthAlmost

I do not own beyblade or it's characters.  
  
"." Talking '.' Thinking  
  
  
  
The Blader of Many Elements  
  
Ch.3 Telling the Truth.Almost  
  
It was a bright sunny morning. Jasmine woke up with the sunlight on her face. She got up and looked at her clock, it read 6:00 am. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then went to go get dressed. Today she wore green t-shirt, green jeans that flared out a bit at the bottom with her usual watch and hair elastics with a green bracelet on her wrists. She had a black bandana in her hair that had Chinese symbols written on it in white and a ying yang necklace on. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. Then she grabbed her blade and headed out the door to the park. When she got to the park she found only Kai was there. She looked at her watch and discovered it was only 6:30am. She walked over to where Kai was and sat down on a bench.  
  
"I saw you training last night," Kai finally said.  
  
"You did?" Jasmine questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and as a matter of fact I'm pretty impressed on the way you train"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah, it's no wonder how you were able to beat me when we first met"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Don't get used to it I don't compliment people much. And don't tell Tyson or anybody about that compliment. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"I wanted to ask you why do you train so hard? I mean I know people train hard but not even close to how hard you train," said Kai.  
  
"Well a long time ago when I was 3 years old my grandpa started training me to become the strongest beyblader. I liked beyblading really I did. It's just the way my grandpa made me train that's when I started to dislike it. But then one day." said Jasmine.  
  
"What?" "Never mind"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Hey, guys" called a voice. Jasmine looked up and saw Ray walking towards them.  
  
"Morning" said Jasmine smiling at him.  
  
"Morning. What's up?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing much just waiting for everyone else" Jasmine replied.  
  
"That could take a while"  
  
"I know. That's way I'm going to start training right now, with or with out them"  
  
"That'd be an idea," said Kai walking over to a beyblading dish about a meter and a half away from them. He launched his blade and started training. Ray did the same after finding his own dish not to far away. So did Jasmine but she was farther away from Kai and Ray. Kai understood why and decided not to tell the rest of the team what he had seen last night.  
  
"Hey guys" greeted 3 friendly voices.  
  
"Hey Tyson, Kenny, Max" said Ray.  
  
"What's up?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Nothing much just training" Ray replied.  
  
"Tyson, Max start training now," Kai ordered. They obeyed.  
  
They trained, and trained and guess what? They trained even more. At 9:30am they stopped to take a 15-minute break. Then started training again. Kai watched Jasmine a lot through out the next 2 hours. Watching how she trained and examined her every move, without her noticing of course.  
  
"Can we stop and eat lunch Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Fine" Kai replied.  
  
They ate lunch and went back to the park.  
  
"Ok here's what I want. We're going to have a battle against each other to test our skills. We'll all launch our blades into the dish and to win your blade has to be the last one in the dish, spinning," said Kai. "Ok" everyone said.  
  
They all stepped up to the dish and prepared to launch their blades.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIPPPP!!!!!" Max yelled while launching his blade, as everyone else did.  
  
"Ok Element lets try our new attack. Element storm attack!!" Jasmine yelled. Everyone stared in amazement (except Kai) as Tyson's storm attack was being used by someone else and not Dragoon.  
  
"Dranzer, fire arrow attack!" Kai yelled. The arrow was headed for Jasmine's blade but it easily avoided it.  
  
"Element fire arrow attack!" Jasmine commanded. The attack hit Tyson's blade and it went flying out of the stadium. This time it was Kai's turn to be shocked. Only about 2 minutes had passed and everybody had barely been able to attack because of the amazement Jasmine brought to everyone.  
  
"Element, combined elements attack!!!" Jasmine yelled. There was a blinding flash of light. Everyone except Jasmine had to cover their eyes. When the flash was gone everyone was wide eyed at what they saw in the dish. Only one blade was left spinning, it was Jasmine's.  
  
"And the winner is Jasmine" said Max finally.  
  
"Awesome move Jasmine!" Ray complimented.  
  
"Yeah" said Tyson.  
  
"But I do have one question for you. How were you able to mimic Tyson and Kai's attacks?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well those attacks aren't their special ones so I can mimic them. But unlike my combined elements attack neither of you could mimic it because it's my special attack" replied Jasmine.  
  
"Hello children" said a voice.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dickinson, what's up?" asked Max.  
  
"Nothing much, I just came to inform you all that the tournament has been postponed a week so instead of it starting in 2 weeks it'll start in 3 weeks" said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"AWWWWWW" said Tyson.  
  
"Yes I know it's very unfortunate but there's one more thing they will be holding a dance for all the beybladers entering the tournament." said Mr. Dickinson handing them their invitation.  
  
"Sounds fun" said Jasmine.  
  
"It sure does doesn't it? Well I must be leaving now I'll see you all later" said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Bye" said everyone except Kai who just grunted.  
  
"He gave us our tickets for our flight to Kyoto, where the tournament and dance will be held. It leaves in a week," said Ray holding up an envelope.  
  
"And the dance it a week and 2 days away we'd better pack some formal wear" said Jasmine.  
  
"Hey Kai what do you think?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Sounds great," said Kai sarcastically.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance" said Jasmine teasing him.  
  
"I don't dance" he simply replied.  
  
"That's because he doesn't know how," said Tyson.  
  
"Like you know Tyson," said Kai.  
  
"Shut up Kai" Tyson said.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
They stayed in the park for a while talking but in Kai's case thinking. 'Why do I have all these strange feelings when I'm around her' he wondered.  
  
"Kai come on we're going out to eat," yelled Tyson.  
  
"What.oh, coming" said Kai running to catch up with the rest of them.  
  
The went to a restaurant to eat dinner. While eating they talked about the dance mostly. Jasmine had said she'd be making her dress to wear. Everyone was yet again amazed at how many talents this girl had. When they were done they said their goodbyes and good nights and went their separate ways. But Kai and Jasmine living practically living beside each other meant walking together.  
  
"Do you plan on watching me train again tonight?" asked Jasmine with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Why?" asked Kai.  
  
"Let's just say that I'm not just mentally and emotionally trained"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You'll find out if you watch tonight. Got to go bye," said Jasmine walking off to her house. She walked in went to her room and changed into shorts and a sleeveless top and layed on her bed for a few minutes before heading outside.  
  
When Kai walked into his house he walked straight upstairs to his room and changed into a loose t-shirt and some shorts. He walked on to his balcony and found that jasmine was already outside but this time she didn't have her blade with her, instead she was practicing martial arts and gymnastics. 'So that's what she meant when she said she wasn't just emotionally and mentally trained. She's also physically trained' Kai thought. He watched her train and train. He was surprised to see how strong she was but she wasn't only strong she was also fast. She had really fast reflexes and movements then in the blink of and eye she had vanished from her backyard. 'Where'd she go?' Kai wondered.  
  
  
  
A really bad chapter I know. But anyways please review. And for those of you who are wondering when Kai will get his memory back it'll probably be around the 4-7 chapter not to sure yet. Well anyways thx for reading and please review. 


	4. Secrets Untold

I don't own beyblade or its characters only my characters and my story.  
  
"." Talking  
  
'.' Thinking  
  
The Blader of Many Elements  
  
Chapter 4 Secrets Untold  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked a puzzled Kai.  
  
"Maybe she's right behind you," replied a voice.  
  
Kai spun around and starring back at him was Jasmine herself.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Kai.  
  
"Lots of training"  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Martial arts training. I was trained to have fast reflexes, superior fighting skills, a strong mind and body and to have no emotions"  
  
"If you were trained to have no emotions why do you?"  
  
"I didn't want to get rid of my emotions but in the end I ended up doing so. But something, I don't know what but something changes all that. So now I have some emotions but not all and I don't show my emotions all the time"  
  
"Sounds like you had a tough life" said Kai.  
  
"I did," replied Jasmine.  
  
"Hey Jasmine can I ask you a question?" asked Kai.  
  
"You just did but sure" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Why do you train so hard?" asked Kai in a serious yet curious tone.  
  
"My grandfather made me. Sure on my own I trained hard to I was a great blader. But that wasn't good enough for my grandfather he wanted me to be the best"  
  
"I see"  
  
"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" said Jasmine starting to leave, but Kai grabbed her wrist before she could. She turned around and had a sad look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked gently.  
  
"Nothing" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Yes there is something isn't there? Something your not telling me isn't there?"  
  
"Look Kai you'll find out when the time is right and right now it isn't. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow" Kai said letting go of her wrist.  
  
In an instant she jumped from his balcony onto the fence that divided their two plots of land and then jumped into her backyard and went inside. 'She's really athletic and pretty' he thought to himself. 'Did I just say she's pretty? Great I'm starting to become weak. I feel like I've seen her before but I just can't say where' he thought. He stood staring at Jasmine's house for a moment then went back inside and went to sleep.  
  
"The weather for today will be." went Jasmine's clock radio.  
  
Jasmine's eyes flew open. She layed in bed for a moment then got up turned off her radio and went to brush her teeth. Today she wore her usual accessories except her bracelet was made of clear beads instead of green from yesterday. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and white pants. She went downstairs to eat breakfast then she went outside and started walking. 'Where am I even going?' she thought. She looked to her left and saw Kai's house or should I say mansion. 'What a huge mansion Kai has! I wish I was still at home in mine' thought Jasmine.  
  
"Hey Jasmine!" called a voice.  
  
Jasmine turned around and saw Kai up running to her.  
  
"Hey Kai" said Jasmine when he caught up to her.  
  
"Hey, Ray just called me he said we're going out for lunch downtown and told me to tell"  
  
"Ok. Cool. So what do you want to do till then?"  
  
"I heard a new beyblading hobby shop just opened. You wanna go there?"  
  
"Sure. I wanna buy a new attack ring anyways"  
  
So they walked to the hobby shop, which wasn't to far away. Jasmine bought her new attack ring, which was a pattern of white to blue then to green with a diagonal streak of red at each corner. (A/N if I never mentioned her whole blade has the same pattern as her attack ring with streaks of red). Kai just looked around. When they were done they left and headed downtown. When they arrived they were just in time. Everyone else was also arriving as well. They went inside sat down and ordered their meals. They talked about the tournament, and then their food came.  
  
"Oh, boy this looks great!!" said Tyson starting to stuff his face with food.  
  
"Please Tyson you're making me loose my appetite" said Kai.  
  
"Then I'll that if you don't want it," said Tyson reaching for Kai's plate.  
  
"Touch it and die Tyson. You touch it and you die."  
  
"Here" said Jasmine putting her plate in front of him.  
  
"You sure?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah. Now please excuse me," she said getting up from the table.  
  
'I wonder where she's going' Ray wondered. Meanwhile Jasmine was thinking of a place she could go to think. 'I know the roof' she thought. Ray waited a while before excusing himself as well. He thought of a place might go and his thoughts landed directly on the roof. He climbed the many flights of stairs and when he opened the door he saw Jasmine at the other end, staring out at the rest of town. Also thinking intensely about something.  
  
"Hey" said Ray walking up beside her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ray," said Jasmine looking at Ray then looking out at the town again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing" Jasmine replied trying to sound normal.  
  
"I know something's wrong Jasmine. But you don't have to keep it inside forever, you'll have to let it out eventually"  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"It started a long time ago. I was about 3 and Kai was 4. Kai and I were both forced to train in the abbey by our grandparents. That's where we first met. Everyone else was so happy they had been chosen but we weren't we stood out. That's when we became friends" Jasmine closed her eyes remembering. " We did everything together. Kai already had his bit beast Dranzer but I didn't have Element yet. But even without a bit beast I still won every battle I fought except for Kai. He was so strong with Dranzer but he wanted more power. He wanted Black Dranzer. So he trained harder than anyone in the abbey, we both did. We were such good friends. Then a year later we were still at the abbey, I had gotten my bit beast, he was very proud of me. Soon after we fell in love. But then." she trailed off. She had tears in her eyes but was forcing them back.  
  
"Its ok to cry" said Ray giving her a hug but Jasmine still didn't cry. "You ready to continue now?" he asked letting her go. She nodded.  
  
"But then we fell in love. But a month later I had to go home to Hong Kong. I didn't want him to be sad. But you see when I had gotten Element she told me she had granted me special powers, one was to erase memories. So that's what I did I erased myself from Kai's memory the day I left. I erased it so when he fell asleep his memories of me would be erased from his mind but not his heart and soul. A year after I went back to the abbey but I could only stay for a while so I didn't return his memories. I was to be trained privately so he couldn't see me anyways. Then I found out he had left so I to left to go back home. I had completed my training but he hadn't. When I arrived back home I had to now train in martial arts. I trained at the Shaolin Temple and Woo Dong Mountain for about 5 years. I was the only girl to accepted at Shaolin. Then I went back home when I was 11 years old. I accomplished and learned a lot at Shaolin and Woo Dong; I had perfected the technique so I started competing in Kung Fu. I won many trophies and medals. My grandfather trained me at home to make sure I didn't slack off on my techniques. He hit me when I didn't do well but he was still a good teacher with good intensions or at least that's what I thought a long time ago. My grandfather and Kai's grandfather knew each other. They intended to use us as tools for BioVolt. Then just recently I couldn't take it anymore so I left Hong Kong and came here. That's about it," said Jasmine finishing her story. She looked sad but at the same time you could tell she was mad but yet happy to have told someone everything.  
  
"Hey, its okay, you're with us now, and we're not going to let anything happen to you" said Ray putting a comforting arm around her. "But look at the bright side."  
  
"What bright side?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Think about it, you've been through so much and trained so hard. But look at yourself now, you made so many achievements and your such a talented beyblader" Ray replied.  
  
"I guess you're right," said Jasmine smiling. "We should probably go back now"  
  
"Yeah I guess we should," said Ray. They walked down all the stairs to the main floor of the restaurant then back to their table.  
  
"Where did you two go off to?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I went to do some thinking" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Sounds like we have another Kai on our team Tyson" said Max. "Where'd you go off to Ray?"  
  
"I had to go the bathroom and do a bit of thinking of my own" Ray replied.  
  
"Come on we have a lot of training to do," said Kai.  
  
"Can't we skip training for once Kai?" Tyson whined.  
  
"Fine, whatever I have better things to do anyways" Kai said walking off.  
  
"So do I" said Jasmine walking off in the same direction as Kai.  
  
Jasmine walked looking at the stores around her trying to see if there were any good ones to go into. Then she spotted one across the street from her. It was a music store. Jasmine walked across the street and went in the store. As much as Jasmine loved beyblading and martial arts she also liked playing instruments. Her main instrument was the clarinet, which was the only instrument she owned anyways (she rented the rest of the instruments when she learned to play).  
  
She had started playing when she was six years old. Surprisingly her grandfather let her do this. It was one of the only things he'd let her do because she wanted to. Other things included reading and writing stories, playing sports besides just martial arts, sing, take dance lessons and learn other instruments. She never understood why he let her do these things. He just did. Other instruments she played were the alto and tenor saxophone, flute, drums, base clarinet, electric guitar, violin, and piano. Even though she didn't own those instruments she would rent them sometimes so she could remember how to play.  
  
She walked into the music store. She didn't know what she was looking for. She just supposed that she was seeing if anything interested her. She looked around and found many books for solo clarinet players. She looked at all of them and found four that she really like and decided to buy them after all they were on sale. ' Maybe I'll buy a few more reeds incase mine gets chipped or something' Jasmine thought. (A/N: reed, like the wooden thing you have to put on a woodwind instrument except for flute to get a sound. I'm just not sure if that's how you spell it). She paid for her things and left. ' I'll go home and play from one of my new books after all it's been a while since I've played' she thought. Her new books contained many songs, some simple and short and some a bit hard and long. But Jasmine didn't care she was just naturally good at playing the instrument.  
  
She walked inside her rather large house and went up to her room. She took out a stand, which could be folded to become smaller so she could bring with her if she ever decided to pack her bags and go somewhere else. She then took out her clarinet case; she opened it and assembled it together. It didn't take very long to assemble surprisingly seeing there are many pieces to put together. (Including the reed a clarinet has about seven pieces. I should know after that's the instrument I play at school). When she finished she took the stand and chair outside onto her balcony (Yes she has a balcony. Her house is big like Kai's just not as big). Then she took her one of her new books and clarinet outside and closed the door. She places the book on the stand and flipped through it to see if there were any songs in particular she wanted to play. The book consisted many songs of different cultures like the French, German, English, Russian etc. she flipped through the pages and found a song she liked called Good King Wenceslas. She started playing. It was a nice song. When she finished the song she picked out other songs to play and before she knew it the sun was starting to set. She decided to put away all her things; she had played enough for now. Just as she finished putting everything the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said answering the telephone.  
  
"Hi Jasmine" said Kai's voice.  
  
"Oh, Hey Kai what's up?" she asked.  
  
"The team is going out to eat for dinner tonight at that restaurant by that beyblading hobby shop. You don't have to dress in formal wear and Mr. Dickinson is treating us."  
  
"Great. I'll meet you guys there"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?" Jasmine asked puzzled.  
  
"I said no. There's some stuff I want to talk to you about that I may never get the chance to do. I'll meet you in front of your house in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, great. See you then"  
  
"See you" they both hung up.  
  
Jasmine went back to her room. She looked at the mirror to make sure she looked all right. She brushed her hair a bit then left to go meet Kai. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about' she wondered. She went outside to find Kai already standing there waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Kai" she said.  
  
"Hi" he said to her in his usual tone.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Well it's about bit beasts special powers"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I was wondering."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you could help me find out Dranzer's special power." Kai said finally.  
  
"Sure" replied Jasmine rather surprised that Kai would actually ask for help.  
  
"Really?!" he said.  
  
"Of course" she said flashing him a smile.  
  
'Why do I feel like I've known her before? I mean I've only just met her a few days ago' Kai thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kai?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Nothing" he lied.  
  
"I know you're thinking intently about something. I can tell when I look at you"  
  
"Its just I feel like I've known you before for a long time, but I've only just met you a few days ago. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I feel like I've known you for so long but I couldn't have. Am I right?"  
  
"You never know. We might have met at some point in the past"  
  
Kai was confused about what Jasmine had just said, but chose not to say anything. In a few minutes they were at the restaurant. They went inside and found Ray was already there.  
  
"Hey Ray" said Jasmine.  
  
"Hi Jasmine, Kai" said Ray.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?" she asked as she and Kai sat down.  
  
"Not long I only got here a few minutes ago" Ray replied. "What were you up to today?"  
  
"I just looked around a few stores then went home. Then Kai called me and told me about dinner and that's about it" she said. She didn't want to tell anybody about her passion and talent for music just yet. "What about you?"  
  
"I just trained for a while then hung out with Tyson, Max and Kenny for a while then went home" Ray replied.  
  
Kai could tell that Jasmine had told the truth, but not the entire truth. He made a mental note to talk to her about that later. Just then the rest of the Bladebreakers walked through the doors and to their table.  
  
"Hey guys," said Max as the rest of them sat down.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well Tyson kinda fell asleep earlier and we couldn't get him to wake up," replied Kenny.  
  
"Hey don't blame me" said Tyson.  
  
"Well it was your fault," said Jasmine in a more serious tone of voice. Everybody looked at her, even Kai. She wasn't usually the one say something like that only Kai was like that.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"What you just said. Its something Kai would say" said Tyson. Kai shot him a death glare. "No offence Kai"  
  
Jasmine said nothing. She just laughed a bit then returned to her normal sitting position with her arms and legs crossed with a grin on her face. She looked around the table and everybody (yes even Kai) stared at her wide- eyed in shock about what just happened. When they first met Jasmine she was a very cheerful girl but now they were getting to know the true Jasmine, which was something, they didn't know. Then a waitress came by and asked them if they were ready to order. They ordered their food and talked about the tournament and dance coming up soon. Throughout the whole night Jasmine was a lot quieter than usually. She barely said anything and was acting a lot like Kai. Nobody knew why she was acting like this but chose not to say anything. After dinner they said their goodbyes and walked home. Kai and Jasmine headed into the same direction.  
  
"Jasmine why did you act the way you did tonight?" asked Kai.  
  
"Because that's how I usually am," she replied.  
  
"But you weren't like that when you first came"  
  
"I know. I don't really know why I acted the way I did I just did. I didn't really care I had other things on my mind when I first came"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Now is not the best time for you to know. But when it is you'll find out" she said looking up at the sky. "I hope you understand"  
  
"I do. So I guess you're not going to tell me what you really did today are you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I could tell"  
  
"Well my answer is no I'm not going to tell you but you will find out in the near future," said Jasmine.  
  
Kai knew what she meant by that. It meant she knew he was going to watch her again from his balcony. 'But how did she know?' thought Kai. 'Oh, well I'll just have to find out later'. They soon reached Jasmine's house. They said goodbye and she went inside and Kai walked home.  
  
Inside her house Jasmine was getting her music stuff ready on her balcony. She started playing some warm ups then tried songs from one of her new books. Soon after Kai got home. When he went up to his room he heard music but didn't know where it was coming from. He went onto his balcony and saw Jasmine playing the clarinet.  
  
'She's really good' he thought.  
  
'She looks so beautiful under the moon light and so calm and peaceful when she plays'  
  
'Wait did I just say she's beautiful???'  
  
'Great Kai you're talking to yourself again'  
  
* You know you love her * said a voice in his head.  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
* If that's what you want to believe its fine with me *  
  
'Fine, whatever just goes away!'  
  
* Suit yourself but just keep in mind I am you. You know * the voice left.  
  
'Finally that stupid voice is gone'  
  
He watched her for a while she played beautifully. Then she stopped and started putting away her things. She went inside to put everything down. Kai thought she was done so he started to go back inside. Just then Jasmine appeared next to him.  
  
"Hey Kai" she said.  
  
"Hey" he said turning around.  
  
"Now you know what I was doing?"  
  
"Yeah, but I never knew that you played clarinet"  
  
"You don't know a lot of things about me. And plus you never asked"  
  
They talked about Jasmine's past for a while just not the part at the abbey. Then they talked about Kai's. Soon after Jasmine left. They had agreed for Jasmine to go to Kai's house tomorrow to help him with Dranzer's special power.  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Oh yeah for all of you that want to know when Kai's gonna get his memory back it wont be till probably till chapter seven or eight but I'm not sure. But anyways please review!!!(  
  
~*Lotus-Jade Blossom*~ ( 


End file.
